


Love, Jensen

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared decides to answer some fan mail and Jensen is reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/41592.html) on 11/12/10.

Jared's hunched over the kitchen table, pen in one hand and a mess of papers spread out before him as Jensen steps into the kitchen, led there by the glorious scent of fresh coffee. He grunts a greeting as he passes, eyes still half closed as he reaches up into the cupboard to pull down his favorite mug.

Behind him, he hears Jared shift, papers shuffling. "Dude, check this out."

This isn't really part of their typical routine. Normally, Jared's engrossed in SportsCenter and halfway through his morning glass of wheat grass by now, still a little sweaty from his morning run. He has no idea what the stack of papers is all about. He hopes it isn't a contract he's supposed to know about. Or a mangled script.

"Mmm," Jensen grunts again, not even bothering to turn around as he pours his coffee.

"No, seriously. Look at this."

Jensen adds his single packet of sugar and then holds the mug close to his nose, breathes in the blessed scent for a couple seconds and then takes a sip as he slowly turns around. He frowns down at the piece of paper Jared's thrusting in his direction before reluctantly stepping forward to take it.

"What is it?" he grumbles even as he starts reading.

 _Dear Jared Padalecki_ , it says in a blue, loopy script, the _i_ dotted with a heart. _I have never written to a famous person before, but I love you. Supernatural is the best TV show I have ever seen in my life ever and you are the best actor. You are very handsome too. My friend Layne likes Dean better but she also likes Kevin Jonas better than Nick Jonas and everyone knows that is wrong. Anyways I know you are probaly busy with things but if you have time I would love a letter. You can call me too. My number is--_

Jensen stops reading then, hiding a smirk as he shoves the paper back at Jared and takes another, longer sip of his coffee.

"Kevin Jonas," Jared says, pure glee evident in his tone. "You're Kevin Jonas to this girl. I love it."

"I don't even know which one that is."

"The ugly one."

"They're _all_ ugly," Jensen points out as he leans back against the counter, mug held protectively against his chest. "And short."

"Do I sense bitterness in your tone, Ackles?"

"Yes," Jensen replies dryly. "I am deeply and irrevocably resentful of the Jonas Brothers. It's unbearable."

"I always suspected," Jared says, flashing another grin and then turns back to the table, setting the letter atop one of the many piles.

Jensen falls quiet as he nurses another sip, watching as Jared shuffles through a few more papers, reading intently. Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Jensen says, "So what's with all the letters?"

"Fan mail," Jared says. "Kat sent them over a couple weeks ago and I forgot all about 'em. Figure I've got some time in the mornings now to go through, see if I can answer a few."

Jensen blinks. Takes a few seconds. Blinks again.

"Wait, seriously?"

Jared finally looks up then, turns to look over at Jensen, a tiny crease forming between his brows. "Yeah, seriously. That a problemt?"

"No," Jensen says quickly. "I'm just. You can get someone to do that for you."

"Yeah, but this is more fun."

"Fun," Jensen echoes, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "You know, I remember a letter I got back when I was doing _Days_. This woman in Illinois said I was her soul mate, that we'd had hundreds of past lives together. And she had dreams where she'd speak to me. She wrote out all these dreams out, too; told me all about 'em. Bizarre fuckin' dreams with, like, penguins and lampshades and shit, and then a whole crapload of dirty ones. And I mean seriously dirty. Like, uh... it's possible the penguin made a reappearance."

Letting out a bark of a laugh, Jared says, "Dude. That is _awesome_. Did you write her back?"

"Are you nuts?" Jensen scoffs, a small smile curving his lips despite himself. "No!"

"You should've."

"Yes, because it's always a good idea to encourage the crazy."

"I'm sure she was harmless," Jared says, finally tossing his pen aside and focuses his full attention on Jensen. "Plus, she should at least get points for creativity."

"I gave her points for creeping me the fuck out."

Still grinning, Jared gives a subtle tilt of his head and says, "Okay, I guess it is a little creepy. I think the weirdest one I've had so far is from some chick who apparently wants to have a baby with my smile."

Jensen considers that for a moment. "Wait, like, she wants to have a kid that shares your goofy-ass grin or wants to be physically impregnated by your smile?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, let's go with the former."

"A little less disturbing?"

" _Much_ ," Jensen replies, bringing his coffee mug to his lips once more. He savors the taste, licking his lips as he squints at Jared. "You're really gonna be doing this every morning?"

Jared shrugs. "Sure. Gotta kill some time waiting for your lazy ass to get outta bed, don't I?"

"I can think of some much better ways for you to entice me into consciousness," Jensen says with the barest smirk. "Just sayin'."

"You know," Jared says, tone thoughtful. "Maybe if I get caught up, I can start answering some of yours."

"No."

"C'mon. Could be fun. And it's not like you're ever gonna do it."

"For good reason."

"They're your _fans_ , Jensen," Jared says, grinning wide as he steps in closer, hands settling low on Jensen's hips. It's mostly innocent, though Jensen can still sense vague intent in the tilt of Jared's shoulders. "You should show some appreciation."

"I appreciate them," Jensen insists. "I go to conventions, don't I? I show up and answer _seriously_ horrible and sometimes totally invasive questions and dance around like a trained monkey and pose for a bazillion fucking pictures and write my name over and over and over until I can't even feel my fucking fingers anymore. You can't tell me I don't do my part."

Jared's cheeks dimple as he gives Jensen's sides a squeeze, slips his thumbs up under the hem of Jensen's t-shirt.

"Just think about how happy you could make someone with just one letter..."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Yeah, because that isn't totally arrogant."

"They're your _fans_ ," Jared says again, laughing. He's close enough now that the backs of Jensen's fingers are touching his chest, coffee mug about the only thing keeping them apart. "They wouldn't write if they didn't want a response."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually. When I was twelve, I wrote a letter to Jay Novacek." Jensen arches an eyebrow, intrigued. "He never responded," Jared says. "And I waited for _months_ , dude. Checked that damn mail box everyday, pestered my mom, accused my sister of losing it. Everything. Eventually, I figured it must've gotten lost in the mail so I sent another one. Seriously pathetic, I know, but I just wanted to be acknowledged, you know? Just wanted to have my existence validated by someone completely awesome."

"Let me guess -- his silence is what killed your aspirations of becoming a tight end."

Laughing, Jared slides a hand up Jensen's side and pinches. Growls playfully, "Oh, I wouldn't say those dreams went entirely unfulfilled." Again, Jensen can't help the small smile that tugs at his lips and Jared leans in close again, nose to nose. "C'mon, just do one. It's not hard. Think of it as a love letter to a stranger only without all the schmoopy, romantic stuff."

Jensen thinks about that, his smile faltering as he pulls back slightly. "That sounds entirely like bullshit."

"Better yet, pretend like you're writing a letter to me," Jared continues, smile widening. "You know, all, 'Thank you so much for your wonderful devotion. I don't know what I would be without your support. You are my rock. My very foundation. The reason I can face the world every day, why I even bother getting up in the morning, why I breathe and eat and live.'"

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"'You are my light, my moon, my shining star. Everything I do, I do it for you. You're in my heart, in my soul. You'll be my friend 'til I gro- _mmmph_. Mnmf-mffnnff.'"

Keeping his hand firmly in place over Jared's mouth, Jensen says, "You're an asshole."

" _Mmmnfff_ mmnmmenf."

"I'll write one, okay? _One_. That's it."

"Mmf-mnm?"

Reluctantly, Jensen nods and slips his hand from Jared's mouth, resting it on his shoulder. Jared practically fucking _beams_ at him.

"But it won't a be fucking love letter. Weirdo."

"Alright, cool. You can save the love letter for me," Jared says, grinning wide once again as he pulls back to drop his hand to Jensen's wrist and drag him towards the table. "But I want a raunchy one all about how totally, amazingly hot you think I am and all the details on everything you want to do to my tight ass."

Rolling his eyes, Jensen drops into the chair opposite Jared's and sighs. Says, "Fine. But don't be surprised if I throw in some penguins."

 **end.**


End file.
